


Trois pétales

by malurette



Category: Clover - CLAMP
Genre: Angst, One Shot, Other, Possessiveness, Triplets, Twins, anyway it's fucked up, does that count as sibling incest, offscreen murder
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Si des jumeaux ne sont pas deux moitiés d'un même être, des triplés sont encore moins des tiers. A pourtant, aurait bien voulu être tout pour C. (Et B ? ...quoi B ?)
Kudos: 1





	Trois pétales

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deux et Trois Feuilles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/318144) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Trois feuilles  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Clover (Trèfle)  
>  **Personnages :** A, B, C (pré-Ran)  
>  **Genre :** un peu psychotique  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « a b and c » pour GenPrompt_Bingo>  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600+

Ils étaient des triplets ; les noms que leurs parents avaient choisis pour eux oubliés depuis longtemps, après qu'ils aient renoncé à leurs droits sur eux. Des agents de gouvernement sont venus, leur ont fait passer des tests malgré leur très jeune âge et leur ont trouvé de la magie en abondance, et ont alors proposé beaucoup d'argent pour soulager leurs parents débordés. Ils n'ont aucun souvenir de la famille qu'ils ont brièvement formée ; il n'y a qu'eux trois, une fratrie, un trio, et des assistants sans nom, interchangeables, qui se relaient pour prendre soin d'eux sans pouvoir compter comme parents même d'adoption.   
On les a renommés, codés selon peut-être leur rang de naissance, ou le niveau de leurs pouvoirs, pour ce qu'ils en savent ?  
A est fier d'être le premier. Il s'est souvent demandé pourquoi et comment il aimait C tellement plus que B. Tout ce dont il était sûr c'est qu'il était jaloux du fait que C aimait B plus que lui ; qui et quoi B voulait n'avait pas la moindre importance à ses yeux.   
ils n'étaient pas interchangeables, tous les trois, pas parfaitement identiques ; ils avaient leurs propres désirs, aspiration, affinités - et manques, le cas échéant. A souffrait d'une sorte de myopie morale : pourquoi est-ce acceptable pour lui mais pas de la part de ses frères, d'aimer l'un plus que l'autre ?  
Est-ce, peut-être, un reste inconscient dicté par la façon dont les œufs dont ils sont issus se sont séparés les uns des autres ? A jure que sa magie lui dit cela. B rejette l'idée. C ne s'en soucie pas. 

Quand A provoque un accident, il prend grand soin de garder les circonstances de la mort de B suffisamment douteuses. Qu'on ne puisse pas formellement l'accuser, mais qu'on puisse comprendre qu'il s'est attiré malheur. Et leurs assistants de s'en attrister ! parce qu'ils avaient perdu l'un de leurs atouts, alors qu'il leur en restait deux bien meilleurs... et ils ne pouvaient pas le punir, ou ils en perdraient encore un autre.   
Mais voilà : il est quand même bien puni : C le boude. Pourquoi et comment décide-t-il de se détourner ainsi de lui, alors qu'il vient de lui donner la plus grande preuve d'amour ? Il ne comprend pas ce qui peut bien chagriner C. 

"Même nous sommes tous frères, tous les trois. Je l'aimais autant que je t'aime toi."  
"Tu l'aimais plus que tu ne m'aimes moi !"  
C ne répond pas, ne nie pas, ne fait pas remarquer que peut-être, il l'aimera encore moins maintenant ; il demande seulement,   
"Et si je t'aie moins que tu ne m'aimes, me tueras-tu aussi ?"  
"Non ! jamais !"  
Mais les choses ont irrémédiablement changé entre eux deux. La mort de B a laissé un fossé qu'ils ne peuvent plus franchir.   
Et pire encore : C rêve maintenant d'une autre vie, hors du centre, loin de A.   
Selon les plans de A, C devrait l'aimer d'autant plus, maintenant qu'ils n'ont plus l'un que l'autre au monde, leur seule famille, son unique frère, son jumeau ? et au lieu de ça, C s'enfuit.   
Au final, malgré tout, c'est un miracle que A le laisse aller. Juste à temps, il réalise qu'il veut que C soit heureux et plus que tout, vivant. Donc il ne le tuera pas pour s'être détourné de lui : sinon, il se retrouverait vraiment, vraiment seul.   
Mais ! il tuera et se débarrassera de tous les obstacles dans la vie de C entre lui et son bonheur. Pour le moment, il s'incline : il ne tuera pas ce malheureux Deux-Feuilles que C a rencontré en route - cet homme ne vivra pas bien longtemps de toute façon. Il attendra, patiemment, que C revienne vers lui... et compte bien ne pas avoir besoin de s'impatienter et venir le rechercher de force.


End file.
